gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai
Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai (君じゃなきゃダメみたい ''Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai, ''lit. It Looks Like it has to be You) is the opening theme to the anime. It is Track 01 on the Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai soundtrack. Performers Personnel Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= anoko ga kinou nanka sugoku yasashikute (kimi ja nakya dame mitai) kochira to shite wa sonna tsumori nai kedo (kimi ja nakya dame mitai) iya bareten jan tte ka kikoeten jan sore (kimi ja nakya dame mitai) atama no naka ohanabatake da to ka shoujo manga da to ka mou nan datte dou datte ii sou imasugu kimi ni aitai kimi ni atte tashikametemitai sekai no kotowari ai no teigi shiawase no kategorii madamada kimi o shiritai konna serifu gara demo nai kedo donna ni kakkotsuketeta tte hajimarya shinai kimi ja nakya dame mitai imagoro ni natte kizuita tokoro de sa (kimi ja nakya imi ga nai) ashita mo ie no mae tooru wake da kedo (kimi ja nakya imi ga nai) iya wakatte njan tte ka kitai shiten jan sore (kimi ja nakya imi ga nai) kono sai uwasabanashi da to ka gokinjo tsukiai da to ka mou narifuri kamatterannai sou tashika ni kimi shika inai kimi dake ni wa arinomama itai waraikorogetari kuchitaretai nakibeso tsuyogattari kono yo de tada hitori mitai jibun demo waratchau ndesu kedo hoka no dareka ja mou mitasare ya shinai kimi ja nakya imi ga nai sanzan mayotte kabe ni atatte maru de kokoro wa kimi e no meiro kangaesugite michi ga wakarete migi da hidari da zenbu sharakusai mou nan datte dou datte ii sou imasugu kimi ni aitai kimi ni atte tashikametemitai sekai no kotowari ai no teigi shiawase no kategorii madamada kimi o shiritai konna serifu gara demo nai kedo donna ni kakkotsuketeta tte hajimarya shinai kimi ja nakya dame mitai kimi ja nakya dame mitai |-| English= That girl from yesterday seemed especially nice somehow (I think it's gotta be you) But it's not like I have any intentions like that... (I think it's gotta be you) No, it's comin' out, ya heard it... that... (I think it's gotta be you) The inside of my head is like a field of flowers, like a shoujo manga Oh, it doesn't matter now That's right, I want to see you right away I want to see you so that I can be sure The rejection of this world, the definition of love, the categories of happiness I want to know more and more about you That kind of line isn't like me, but No matter how I change myself, nothing starts I think it's gotta be you She's gonna notice any time now (It's meaningless if it's not you) 'Cause I'm gonna pass by her house again tomorrow (It's meaningless if it's not you) No, I know, I'm just gettin' my hopes up (It's meaningless if it's not you) At this point, I don't care how I look Gossiping or getting to know her neighbors That's right, you're definitely the only one for me And I want to be myself with you Rolling around laughing, complaining, trying hard not to cry There's only one person in my world That's enough to make even me laugh, but No one else can satisfy me It's meaningless if it's not you Utterly lost, facing a wall My heart is like a labyrinth leading to you I think too much, go down a different path Left or right, it's all a bad joke Oh, it doesn't matter now That's right, I want to see you right away I want to see you so that I can be sure The rejection of this world, the definition of love, the categories of happiness I want to know more and more about you That kind of line isn't like me, but No matter how I change myself, nothing starts I think it's gotta be you I think it's gotta be you |-| Japanese= あの子が昨日　なんかすごく優しくて (君じゃなきゃダメみたい) こちらとしては　そんなつもりないけど (君じゃなきゃダメみたい) いや　バレてんじゃん　ってか聞こえてんじゃん　それ (君じゃなきゃダメみたい) 頭の中　お花畑だとか少女漫画だとか もう　なんだってどうだっていい そう　今すぐ君に会いたい 君に会って確かめてみたい 世界のことわり　愛の定義　幸せのカテゴリー まだまだ君を知りたい こんなセリフ　柄でもないけど どんなに格好つけてたって始まりゃしない 君じゃなきゃダメみたい 今ごろになって気づいたところでさ (君じゃなきゃ意味がない) 明日も家の前　通るわけだけど (君じゃなきゃ意味がない) いや　分かってんじゃん　ってか期待してんじゃん　それ (君じゃなきゃ意味がない) この際　噂\話だとかご近所付き合いだとか もう　なりふり構\ってらんない そう　確かに君しかいない 君だけにはありのままいたい 笑い転げたり　愚痴たれたり　泣きべそ強がったり この世でただ一人みたい 自分でも笑っちゃうんですけど 他の誰かじゃもう満たされやしない 君じゃなきゃ意味がない 散々迷って　壁に当たって まるで心は君への迷路 考えすぎて　道が分かれて 右だ左だ　全部洒落くさい もう　なんだってどうだっていい そう　今すぐ君に会いたい 君に会って確かめてみたい 世界のことわり　愛の定義　幸せのカテゴリー まだまだ君を知りたい こんなセリフ　柄でもないけど どんなに格好つけてたって始まりゃしない 君じゃなきゃダメみたい 君じゃなきゃダメみたい Category:Music Category:Media